Here's To Never Growing Up
by Depp1987
Summary: Summary inside !


**With You**

**Rating:T**

** One night after coming back from the bar, our three favorite space heroes find a little girl abandoned in a dark tunnel. Kirk, Spock, and eventually Uhrura have to care for the child that no one seems to claim. No piarings, its just too funny to have an odd man out when there are three of them **** CAPTAIN KIRK 4EVER!**

"Humans should not be allowed around alcohol," Spock decalred as he and his love walked out to an already tipsy Kirk. Kirk, was trying to get his brain under control despite all the spinning.

"Well, I am glad that Vulcans have a better tolerance," the brunette rolled her eyes. Spock just raised his eyebrows, as Jim managed to gain control again.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" he spun around and looked at the others. They turned, and stared.

Down a dark alley way that led into a traffic tunnel there was the sound of crying. Jim, without even thinking took off after the sound. The others were hot after him, and they all came to a stop next to a trash disposal. Kirk knelt down and called softly.

"Hey, can you come out of there…" he called softly, he put his badge out to make sure it was visible. Spock came next to him.

"We mean no harm, we want to help you; please come out…" he wanted to comment how a voice that emotionless could never sound sincere, but he didn't. the small form, shaking, came out from behind the structure. She had on a grey shirt, and one leg of her pants was ripped.

"My name is Captain Kirk, I'm a commander over at Star Fleet. This is my engineer Spock, and my lieutenant Uhurara. The child looked at Jim and went to him, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Shhh, its OK, its alright," he gathered her into his arms, and lifted her up. The small arms went around his neck.

"Captain, should we not look for the parents or guardians of the child?" Kirk, ignoring him, continued walking back to the street.

"OK, some people come back from a bar all messed about, and YOU three come back with a child!?" Bones was standing there stunned, Kirk with a little girl in his arms, Spock just standing there, and his girlfriend still shocked by their find.

"BONES… don't you think I would have given her to her parents if they were standing there… or would I have taken their kid for no reason." Kirk responded, he was drunk, tired, and alreay had one Spock to deal with; he didn't need two of them.

"Captain, do not be hostile, you are inebriated…" again Kirk rolled his eyes. He went to his rooms, and laid the little girl on the bed.

"Listen to me, we are going to help you… Where did you last see your mom and dad?" she was again silent, he knelt down and held her gently.

"They're dead aren't they?" she nodded. It then hit the captain she was in shock, and unable to speak. His door sounded with s knock.

"Enter!" he called a little too loudly, and she jumped. He reached under her arms and scooped her up, holding her on his hip.

"Captain, there is no record of a child that is missing anywhere in the galaxy-" Kirk put his hand up.

"They're dead Spock. She's traumatized because they're dead. That's why she wouldn't talk to me." His commander nodded. Kirk knew this was again all on him; honestly Spock and children, the two things shouldn't even be in the same room, let alone the same sentence or phrase.

"Where will she stay?"

"In my room. Here, Spock please!" he was now at at his breaking point. Spock's bluntness and lack of emotion was a little much for him at times and now he was not in the mood.

"Well, OK, but I don't think you're going to find it helpful getting as you humans say ;wasted' " Kirk looked at him, and then at the child in his arms.

"Well, here's to never growing up." He got a smile out of the little girl for the first time. Spock just stared at him. Kirk readjusted the little one, and whispered in her ear.

"Now him…. Well even I've never figured him out an I've known him for years," Kirk raised an eyebrows. Again she giggled.

"I am not sure that qualifies Captain," Spock raised an eyebrow.

"See you at the meeting in the morning," Kirk nodded, knowing that he was bringing his new addition.

"Spock thinks I've completely lost my mind, ya know? As far as I'm concerned this is a new beginning, hmmm…" she grinned back at him, and nuzzled his shirt.


End file.
